


Prolog

by Jostakovich



Series: Über den Professor [1]
Category: Original Work, Über den Professor, 关于教授
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jostakovich/pseuds/Jostakovich





	Prolog

海因里希·维斯不喜欢散步。  
假如有一篇冗长的通俗小说在开头写道：“一个穿着鼠灰色大衣的年轻人垂头丧气地在街上徘徊着。”那么这无疑是最适合维斯的了。  
前面就是码头，走过一段石板路就到了。  
谁也摸不透这几日的天气，傍晚气温骤降，河畔的风也改了方向。维斯望向对岸的老城区，乌云迫近。他还没伸出手，风就替他把大衣裹好。这本来就不是一个适合散步的日子，维斯正这么想着，他又被卷进了从到港船只涌到岸上的人群里。他感觉自己踏进了一条河流，水位在不断上涨，除了呼吸困难，他还觉得两腿打颤。这条河流不断地冲刷着他，可他的嗅觉还算灵敏。忙碌了一天的人们身上有困倦的味道，他们手里拿着的火腿面包散发的气味让维斯想到逐渐冷却的闪着光亮的面包皮，他甚至能想象到指尖上的油腻感。喷多了的香水和一股散不去的汽油味混在一起能让他浑身的汗毛直立。  
跟不上人们的步伐就会时不时地踩上别人的鞋子，这很容易引起不快。维斯把头低得更低了，他隐约听到低语“快点啊”“瞧着点路”，等他抬头，发现每个人只是望向前方，嘴里嚼着东西或是和同伴交谈。他怀疑地眨了眨眼，继续随着这条河流前行。  
一路上还有支流汇入，维斯试探着挣扎几下，否则他真的会在密不透风的人群里窒息。整点的钟声让维斯清醒不少，他能看见被鸽子环绕的教堂尖顶。他侧身想要找个容他通过的间隙，估摸着教堂里只会有几个沉默不语的访客。他可以在那落脚。  
可他还是迈不出步子，脚在伸出去的一刻缩了回来。当他下定决心时，他迎面撞上一个男人。维斯现在的脸色一定难看极了。那高大的男人还没来得及说什么，维斯就踉跄着逃开。接着他又和下班的水手擦肩而过，差点打翻其中一人手里的酒罐。他那副连声道歉却只能低声嘀咕个不停的样子任谁看来都是怪异的。  
维斯硬挤出一条路，站在广场边缘时又开始犹豫。  
散步是个错误的决定，毫无疑问。  
当他从街角店铺的门前路过，橱窗玻璃就成了一面面扁平的镜子，上面浮现出福尔斯特的脸。  
“可是散步对你有好处。”艾德温·福尔斯特有双浅蓝色的眼睛，那双眼睛无论何时都流露出的温情是让维斯最为恼火的。“你可以稍微尝试一下，随便走走。运动对你有好处。”福尔斯特就是那幅无害的样子，到头来维斯只能在心里念叨：“庸医！”。  
维斯继续在街上绕圈子，他总得做出点样子，这样他便不必在面临劝导和失落时产生不合时宜的愧疚感。  
他不知道自己怎么绕到了剧院。  
他没有看戏的兴致，况且现在买票已经晚了，已经到了入场的时间。  
他倚在路灯下，毫无顾忌地打量着涌进剧院的观众们。挽着手的老夫妇仿佛回到了过去，他们一齐赴一场宴席；困倦的学生成群结伴，不难想象他们到了观众席上也是会呵欠连天。喧闹着的或是沉默着的人都保持着某种默契，他们像是约定好了，参与某一个盛大的仪式，在维斯看来是如此。而这场戏剧就是真相，共同的目的，共同的感受，他们甚至不需要开口就能得到他们所共同需求的事物——这是非常奇怪的事了。  
维斯甚至能够想象他们在演员从帷幕后走出时发狂似的鼓掌，哪怕他们可能不知其中的缘由。这时或许会有一个人，像波伊提乌所说的那样观察着台上的苦难和台下的狂欢。想到这里维斯未免得意起来。  
他突然发觉自己不是唯一的旁观者，悬挂在他头顶上的海报中的女子也正注视着不远处的人群。  
维斯与这位神情冷淡的女性对视，她也把目光转移到了维斯身上。想必她是戏剧的女主演了。她称不上美丽，但也足够吸引人们的目光，这位艾琳·因扎吉——海报上写了她的芳名——有着令人难忘的蓝色眼睛。她的嘴唇轻薄，给人以刻薄的印象。她还年轻，脸颊上还有雀斑的痕迹。艾琳·因扎吉用手撑住下巴，眼神慵懒，戏谑地打量着眼前苍白的年轻人。  
维斯猜测着她在戏剧中会是什么，冷漠的母亲还是刁钻的姊妹？时常和人揶揄调笑的情妇还是将死时踟蹰犹豫的病妇？维斯无法为她下任何定义。  
而就是那么一瞬间，维斯觉得她露出了笑容。  
那是胜利的微笑。


End file.
